


The Blessing

by snakelaces



Series: Gunpowder.Glass [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absolution, Blessing, Character Death, Dark Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Reichenbach, Suicide, completion, double suicide, the reichenbach falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelaces/pseuds/snakelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head was helium and his heart was gunpowder.  A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessing

**A companion to "The Angels".**

**A great 'Thank You' to Garmonbozia for helping me with the quote. If you're a Moriarty fan, I recommend her Jim fics whole-heartedly.**

* * *

The Blessing

* * *

"It is a comfort to the wretched to have companions in misery."  
-Mephistopheles to Faust,  _Doctor Faustus_ , Act 2 Scene 1.

_Usually translated as ''misery loves company''._

* * *

The blinding sunlight  
Flattens itself,  
Harsh  
Cruel  
Uncaring,  
Upon the endless expanse  
Of grey rectangular  
Boxes  
That make up this new  
2D  
3D  
4D world  
As the blood  
In his veins  
Burns to ash  
And his heart to gunpowder  
Which threatens to explode  
And seeks  
A way out  
Through trembling fingertips  
Watering eyes  
Chapped lips  
And a buzzing in his head  
because  
He is not alone  
He is not alone  
He is not alone  
In the world  
He is not alone  
Left to rot  
Left to die  
On his own  
Unfulfilled  
Incomplete  
50%  
And although  
It has cost him his life  
He has been repayed in turn  
With more than money  
Or sex  
Or murder  
Could ever possibly offer him  
And it is exhilerating  
Ecstatic—but no  
There is no word  
For this kind of absolute completion,  
And he could explode  
Because he is already bursting at the seams  
But he settles  
For shaking his hand  
And uttering a blessing,  
Because forgive me Father for I will sin,  
Because every fairy-tale needs  
A good old-fashioned villain,  
And everybody knows  
That villains  
Always  
Go out  
With a bang.


End file.
